Warriors: Lemons
by XxTheDarkxX
Summary: I'm going to be writing some lemons for Warriors. Please leave suggestions and tell me if you enjoy! Im always looking for ideas, so don't be shy! -XxTheDarkxX
1. Introduction

Im going to be writing Warrior Lemons. Please leave replies and suggestions, as I will always be looking for ideas. Ill look to update this and write regularly, so lets see if I can!

-XxTheDarkxX


	2. FallenxHolly

FallenxHolly

HollyLeaf woke up to find Fallen Leaves watching her. "What do you think your looking at?" She purred playfully, as it was rather obvious. She knew it was mating season. She had secretly lusted for Fallen Leaves, or anybody else for that matter. Fallen Leaves, caught off guard, looked away. "Nothing...Just...Wondering if you want to work on your fishing skills?" HollyLeaf sighed, knowing she'd have to work a bit harder. As she padded down the tunnel to where the light filtered in, their main fishing spot, she waggled her hips gently, showing off her pink core. She turned her head to see his member erect. She purred seductively, padding around Fallen Leaves. "I know you want it..." Fallen Leaves, overcome by horniness, finally made a move. "Crouch!" He demanded huskily. HollyLeaf obeyed, as she felt his dick enter her. She moaned, rocking back and forth in an attempt to get more of it in. When Fallen Leaves couldn't resist any longer, he plunged his member in. He was taken by shock, realizing she wasn't a virgin. But her private life wasn't his to worry about. He thrust, moaning as HollyLeafs walls gripped his cock. At first they struggled to find a rhythm, but finally they got a smooth rocking motion. Moans of pleasure escape from both, turning into yowls as they climaxed together. Fallen Leaves pulled out. Presenting his cum soaked dick to HollyLeaf, he demanded. "Suck it!" Her tongue swirled around his shaft, occasionally pausing to suck his balls. He pulled out, then walked behind her where her core was still slick with juices. He greedily lapped them up, flicking his tongue in and out, and allowing his whiskers to tickle her core. As they padded back to the nests, they walked side by side, tails twined and cum coated coats touching.

**Two Months**** Later**

Fallen Leaves purred. "They're beautiful,"

"What should we name them?" HollyLeaf mewed.

"The tom should be Ash. The shecat should be Blossom."

"They're perfect..." HollyLeaf purred.

**Please leave ideas and tell me if you enjoyed!**

**-XxTheDarkxX**


	3. CrowxLeaf

CrowxLeaf

CrowFeather and Leafpool twined tails as they padded down the hill side. They had escaped from clan life, from the rules and laws that kept them apart. Now they could be together. "We should find a place to camp for the night." CrowFeather's purr broke into her thoughts. She nodded. They should find somewhere warm while they could. Leafpool pointed her tail to the left, where a rocky outcrop seemed to provide good shelter. "How about there?" She murmured into his ear. "Your brilliant, you know that?" CrowFeather spoke as they turned toward the outcrop. Once they reached there, they set to work. "You fetch moss and make it comfortable. I'll hunt." CrowFeather mewed. As they split their ways, CrowFeather felt lust course through him. Her tight pink core...at the thought of that he felt his dick grow. No! Focus on the task at hand, he silently scolded himself. He followed the scent of mouse to a barn, where he had soon enough gathered plenty to eat. When he had come back to the camp, he found Leafpool just finishing up their nests. All he could focus on was her core. Overtaken by lust, he dropped the fresh-kill and sprang. He pushed her down into a crouch. He ignored her sharp cries of protest. He present his ever growing cock infront of her. "Suck it!" He hissed. As she opened her mouth to protest, he shoved his member in. Leafpool was shocked. Why was he like this? As she swirled her tongue around his dick, she looked up at his eyes. She could see the lust in them. She licked up and down his cock, occasionally depth roaring until he pulled out. He turned her around, and started flicking his tongue in and out of her bright pink core. Leafpool let out a moan. She couldn't help it. It felt to good. "Fuck me!" She mewed huskily. CrowFeather was happy to oblige. He teased her at first, pretending to, but then stopping. Finally he entered her core. He moaned as her tight virgin walls gripped his cock. As he came to her hymen, he severed it quickly. Leafpool cries of pain turned into moans of pleasure as CrowFeather grabbed her scruff and rammed himself inside her, each time sending Leafpool into moans of pleasure. He thrust in one last time, and let his cum fill her core. They collapsed side by side, falling into a deep sleep.

**Remember to leave ideas and tell me if you enjoyed!**

**-XxDarkxX**


	4. DustxFern

DustxFern

(Please note that this takes place in FernPaws last days of training.)

Fernpaw snaked across the ground, following her mentor down a winded path. It was the day before her assessment, and she wanted to get some practice in. As they came to a secluded clearing a little ways from camp, Dustpelt stopped and leaned against a fallen log with moss growing on it. Fernpaw slipped behind a tree and watched. Dustpelt slowly started stroking his swollen member, moaning "Fernpaw...Fernpaw..." Fernpaw stared in shock as she realized he was jacking off to her. The shock slowly melted away as lust took over. She had liked Dustpelt for some time now, but she kept it a secret, afraid of being rejected. She crept forward into the clearing towards Dustpelt. His moaning had got progressively louder, and he had leaned his head back, his eyes closed. He gasped in shock as he felt a warm mouth licking his shuddered with pleasure as his apprentice continued, slowly bobbing her head up and down, trying to fit his large dick in her small mouth. As she came up for air, Dustpelt purred. "Oh, Fernpaw, my love. I would like to...Show my love. If I may?" Fernpaw, stunned, nodded slowly. Dustpelt flicked his tongue in and out of her core, getting a feel for her tight walls. FernPaws body shuddered with pleasure, as soft moans escaped from her. Dustpelt stopped and mounted her, gently grabbing her scruff and lining up his cock to her entrance. He slowly pushed in, giving her core time to adjust to the intruder. He severed her hymen quickly, and started pounding her. Her cries of pain slowly leaked into cries of pleasure. Her body shuddered as she felt the orgasm coming. She howled as her walls clamped onto Dustpelts dick, when suddenly she felt not liquid squirting into her. She didn't have time to process this, as she collapsed. She instantly fell asleep, side by side with Dustpelt.

**After **FernClouds vigil, she padded to Fires tats den, bursting with jor she could hardly contain. "Firestar! I've got great news!" "What is it, Ferncloud?" Firestar mewed. " I have to move to the nursery...I'm expecting kits." She nodded towards her slightly swollen belly. "All right then. It looks like someone was a busy apprentice!" Firestar's emerald gaze flickered with humour.

( I know I havnt updated in four days, and I'm so sorry! Life just kept me away ㈷7)


End file.
